


priorities

by exxdey



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Minor Injuries, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, leonie is horngry, no beta we die like Glenn, this is mostly 5K words of pwp im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exxdey/pseuds/exxdey
Summary: Leonie and Lysithea finally reunite after a grueling two weeks apart. The two decide to commemorate the occasion.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Leonie Pinelli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	priorities

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of me looking at the fic list for this tag and seeing like 9 results. sometimes you really gotta go and make your own food. 
> 
> reminder that we were all ROBBED of an A-support between these two when lys literally calls leonie her ideal husband in the jp version. 
> 
> also just another, more relevant reminder that this fic takes place post-GD ending and lysithea and leonie are around 24 and 28 respectively. just felt like that needed to be said as obviously explicit fics with pre-timeskip lys are not exactly the most comfortable to read. theres also some slight description of injury but its very very minor. please enjoy!!

Waiting was not an enjoyable pastime, Lysithea grew to learn.

She sat idly in a half-empty bed, boredom wracking her mind as she awaited Leonie's scheduled arrival. She and her mercenary group had taken up a contract regarding some local bandits, and it had been around two weeks since she had left. This proved to be two weeks too long for Lysithea who—in spite of all the work she'd managed to get done in the meantime—still felt incomplete without her presence. Alas, the days dragged by and Lysithea finally found herself at the home stretch of her patience.

Today was the day Leonie estimated she'd be back, but the sun had just started its descent and she was nowhere to be found. Lysithea tried her best to keep her mind clear, but worry slowly began to set in as time went on and Leonie remained absent. Even in its most mundane states, Mercenary work was by no means a walk in the park, and Leonie would sometimes come home with a bandage or wound where there hadn't been one before. Knowing her sometimes brash attitude, Lysithea couldn't stave off the dreaded feeling that she wouldn't come home one of these days.

Just as the sun began setting over the horizon, Lysithea's worries began to quell as she heard the sound of horses making their way closer and closer, soon joined by the prattle she'd come to recognize from Jeralt's mercenaries. Her heart fluttered as she heard Leonie's voice calling out loudly among the crowd to see them off, getting a great round of cheers from the company in response. Not long after, she could hear what she assumed was Leonie dropping her gear and weaponry off in the cottage's main quarter, and she quaked in anticipation as a set of footsteps steadily grew closer and closer.

It felt like eons before the door to the bedroom opened and Leonie stood before her, her neutral expression growing warm as the two made eye contact. Lysithea moved to get out of bed but stopped as Leonie made her way over to her instead, foregoing words to embrace her. Lysithea eagerly reciprocated the hug, but a pained hiss from Leonie made her stop and give a concerned expression.

"Is everything alright?"

Leonie broke off and gestured towards her waist. She removed the belt and tied cloth she normally had wrapped around herself to reveal what looked to be a small gash on the lower left side of her stomach. "Got nicked by some bandit with a death wish."

Lysithea inspected what she could see of the wound past her clothes, seemingly from a small dagger or knife. Concern began to spread across her face. "You didn't think to bring this up with any healers in your company?" 

"I love the mercs, but they know about as much as I do when it comes to that sort of thing. Why trust one of them when I know I can always count on you?" It was true, Leonie always preferred to have her injuries addressed at home whenever it was possible. Never in her life had she ever felt a healing touch as soothing and perfect as Lysithea's, and always felt like the attempts of other mages fell short. Lysithea made room for her to lay down on the bed and partially removed her clothes until she could see the entire wound. Thankfully, the damage was insignificant enough that she wouldn't even need to fetch any sort of advanced tome, so she cleaned the surrounding area of any remaining blood and got to work.

Leonie honestly couldn't care less about the cut, instead focused on Lysithea—snow-white hair a halo around her face as she determinedly readied herself for the task at hand. It was as if she were an angel sent down specifically to keep her precarious lifestyle in check. When Lysithea's hand began to glow white over her stomach, Leonie felt even more assured in her belief. She placed her hand over Lysithea's and just held her there, feeling that perfect touch permeating throughout the inflicted area. Eventually, Lysithea's hand returned to normal and moved off of her wound to reveal nothing more than a small red mark on her skin, destined to fade away in a few days. 

Leonie expressed her gratitude by wrapping her free hand around Lysithea and pulling her into a kiss. She was so grateful to have someone like Lysithea. Someone who would always be there for her, always keep her out of danger when need be. She hadn't realized until she was next to her wife again just how much she had missed her. Being this close, with their hands interlocked and their bodies pressed against one another, Leonie realized that she'd missed quite a few things, actually. She broke the kiss and looked into Lysithea's vibrant pink eyes. "Think you can help me with something else, magic hands?"

Without breaking eye contact, Leonie slowly guided their joined hands down to the top of her cutoff pants and couldn't contain the sheepish smile that broke out on her face. 

"You've been out on the job for half a month straight now. You sure you don't wanna rest tonight?" Lysithea asked. She definitely wasn't opposed to the idea, but she wanted to make sure that Leonie didn't overexert herself in the process.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I think being away for so long is making me even more willing," Leonie assured. When their hands breached the hem of her pants and slipped past her soft curls, Lysithea didn't need any more convincing.

 _Fuck it_ , she thought. Both women chuckled and began undressing, a task far easier for Lysithea who simply chucked off her nightgown and removed her hairpiece. She looked over to see Leonie still struggling with the array of belts, pelts, and clothes that made up her outfit and reached over to assist her. Once they both finished ridding Leonie of all her troublesome clothing, she lifted Lysithea into her lap and sat with her back against the headboard and their lips locked together once more. Hands roamed across the canvases of each other's bodies, retracing places they had come to know very well.

"Any ideas on your mind?" Lysithea asked between kisses. Leonie perked up in response, her breath quickening for a moment as if to suggest she were contemplating something.

"Hmm, are you good to wear the harness tonight?" Leonie asked. "I'm happy to do anything, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit tired."

Lysithea grew flushed at the suggestion. She was always eager to take over when she could. She wasn't quite as talented with the toy as Leonie, but in all honesty, she couldn't think of many people who could be. Not to say that Lysithea wasn't proud of her abilities with the strap-on, quite the contrary, but Leonie just had a way of working it that left her speechless time after time. As Lysithea let the memories flood her mind, she began to realize that she had yet to respond and let out a rushed answer. "Yes. Um, absolutely."

Removing herself from her position atop Leonie's body, Lysithea turned and reached under their shared bed for a moment, feeling around before she found what she was looking for and slid it out from its hiding place. A leather box was retrieved from the search, and Lysithea opened it to reveal a tangled mess of straps and buckles. "Uuugh, Leonie, could you please stop just throwing the damn thing back in here after you're done with it?"

Leonie snickered. "I'll have you know I clean it up and _then_ throw it in there. Great view, by the way." Lysithea could _feel_ her smirking behind her.

Nevertheless, she held her tongue at Leonie's teasing as she finally untangled the mess and got off of the bed to begin stepping into it. Why fight an unwinnable war and banter with her when there are far better ways to wipe that smirk off her face instead?

Leonie grew lonely just watching and moved over to her at the bedside, peppering kisses along her stomach before snaking her tongue out to tease alongside Lysithea's pert breasts. The feeling made her falter a bit in securing the device, but it was far from an unwelcome distraction. As she continued to set everything in place, some motion in her peripheral view caught her attention. Leonie's strong thighs clenched and slid against each other as she kneeled on the bed in wait. "Getting impatient, are we?" 

"You're taking too long. A girls gotta get some relief, y'know," Leonie murmured against the stiffened nipple in her mouth.

"I wouldn't have to take so long if you put it back like a civiliz—" Lysithea's mumbling was cut off by Leonie surging forward and kissing her, her hands reaching down to assist her own in securing the device to her hips. Leonie was always faster at getting everything in place, a natural coincidence given she was the one who made the toy from scratch. Lysithea hummed against her lips as she finally buckled the last strap into place and broke away to check. She wiggled her hips to make sure everything was secured tight and had to maintain her composure when Leonie couldn't help but chuckle beside her at the sight. Lysithea knelt her way onto the mattress and the look on her face was some beautiful mixture of fierce and determined as she looked up at Leonie.

"On your stomach, Blade Breaker."

Leonie felt the fire in her loins spreading at the use of her alias. She loved it when Lysithea brought that commanding tone of hers into the bedroom. Following orders, she moved to lie flat on her stomach and grabbed a hold of a nearby pillow to rest her head. Lysithea nuzzled her face into the back of Leonie's head, kissing her hair as she reached down and slid one, then two fingers inside of her. Leonie sighed out loud, finally getting some real relief for the first time since she left. The two digits pressed deep before making a small scissoring motion, stretching her. She could hear Leonie's responses to her ministrations, noticing the subtle change in her breathing as she fingered her open.

She was fairly certain that Leonie would've been able to handle the toy without any extra help, but Lysithea wanted to play it safe. She gathered some lubricating oil from the bedside drawer and slathered it around the length hanging beneath her legs, fingers still moving inside of Leonie's aching heat. Once she was entirely sure that Leonie was well prepared, Lysithea removed her fingers and nudged her legs open, straddling her thighs to place the tip of the toy at her entrance. "Ready?"

"Yeah, been ready," Leonie rasps. "Give me all you got." 

Lysithea took the go-ahead and slid inside, watching intently as Leonie's entrance took it all in. Soon enough her hips made contact with Leonie's skin and Lysithea could see the entire length of the toy buried to the hilt inside of her. Leonie groaned at the feeling, jutting her hips backward to take as much as she could. Lysithea leaned down until her body was flat against Leonie's, stuffing her face into the nape of her neck and taking in her scent. Leonie's hand reached for her own, and once their fingers interlocked, she hummed against her skin and began thrusting. Slow. Steady.

Now Leonie started getting vocal. She let out a breathy _"yes"_ at the stretch, the fullness moving inside of her. The slow drag of the strap-on against her walls was fantastic, and Leonie loved hearing the movements and sounds coming from behind her. She just gripped onto the pillow, squeezed Lysithea's hand in hers, and let her wife do her thing. Truth be told, Leonie always loved being able to let Lysithea take the reigns now and again, even hoped that it would become a more normal occasion. But as time went on and Lysithea's pace seemed to stall at a painfully moderate rate, she could only take so much before wanting, no, _needing_ more.

"Lys," She groaned out. "You're not gonna break me, I can handle a little more than this."

 _As you wish_ , Lysithea thought to herself as she straightened her back, firmly gripped Leonie's hips, and gave a series of strong thrusts into her core. Leonie's reaction was immediate, the muscles of her back shifting as she braced herself against the relentless movements of her wife. She may have held a few inches over her and was certainly stronger physically, but what Lysithea lacked in raw size she well made up for in technique. Her quick, sharp pumps lit a fire in the pit of Leonie's stomach that only seemed to grow more ferocious with every passing second.

By this point, Leonie had abandoned the concept of talking in favor of muffling moans into the pillow. The silence dismayed Lysithea, who gave a quick swat to Leonie's rear; the sharp sound ringing throughout the room in tandem with her muffled shout.

Leonie removed her face from the pillow to look back at Lysithea, focused and gorgeous as she snapped her hips forwards. She was gazing down at the junction of their hips as she moved, entranced by the sight of the toy slipping in and out of Leonie's entrance, positively glistening with her slick. Sweat shone on her brow, her body moving in tandem with Leonie's bucking hips to drive the toy impossibly deeper. Her pink eyes gazed up, and both women groaned as they made eye contact, seeing just how much the other was immersed in the moment. If she kept looking at Lysithea working the strap-on like that, Leonie feared she may have burst right there and then. She gripped the pillow in both hands and pressed her face back inside of it, letting Lysithea get back to work.

"Great view, by the way," Lysithea said with a particularly sharp thrust, and Leonie was glad that the pillow caught most of the undignified whine that came out of her. Lysithea wasn't just teasing her though. The sight of Leonie, the feared Blade Breaker herself, lying flat on her stomach and taking her in with every thrust was truly one to behold. But still, she wanted more, wanted to see everything Leonie had. She swiftly pulled out and basked in the reaction that Leonie gave, her hips jutting back to try and keep the toy inside. 

"Turn around. Let me see your face."

Leonie felt shivers traveling up her spine at her words. She turned around to lie on her back, reaching out to pull Lysithea down and lock their lips together for what seemed like the millionth time that night. Lysithea melted into the kiss, her hand reaching down to clumsily guide the toy back inside. Lysithea shuddered at the sensation of Leonie moaning into her mouth and let out a small gasp herself as the other woman's legs came up to lock around her waist. She cursed her lungs as she was forced to break for air, leaning in and panting against the side of Leonie's neck. Being this close allowed her to feel everything- from Leonie's hands grasping at her body to her heartbeat to the way her chest vibrated with every noise that came spilling from her mouth. She was close; Lysithea could tell.

"Lys, just a little more." 

Lysithea separated her face from Leonie's neck to lean back and hoist her hips under her knees. With this new position, she thrust into Leonie at the perfect angle to hit her where it mattered most and thumbed at her clit in swift, rhythmic motions. Her voice gave Leonie the final push that she needed. "Come on, let go."

Leonie saw stars. Her legs locked Lysithea in place as she crashed over the edge, a long, low moan filling the air in the room. Lysithea gave a few more slow thrusts to work her through it before pulling out. She slumped down on top of Leonie—the strap-on poking against her thigh—and observed her wife as she rode out her aftershocks. She moved the hand that had covered Leonie's face and brought it closer, kissing her wrist and feeling her pulse beneath her lips.

Lysithea was content to just bask in the moment, rest against Leonie until she couldn't bear the uncleanliness between her legs any longer, but her intentions were cut short by Leonie's hands making quick work of the harness around her hips. Before Lysithea could even ask what she was doing, Leonie chucked the glistening toy aside, grabbed a hold of her waist, and lifted her until she was sitting on top of her. Leonie could feel just how wet she was when her dripping core made contact with her abs.

 _All that sweet honey going to waste_...

"Relax, you don't need to." 

"Oh no, I'm not the type of girl to just take it and not give any back. Come here," Leonie said, gripping her wife's rear and urging her up towards her face. "I think I've got just the perfect way to thank you for your service."

Lysithea shuddered at the thought. Perhaps she could let Leonie take care of that incessant throbbing between her legs. 

" _A bit tired_ , huh…" Lysithea rambled under her breath.

Leonie giggled beneath her. "What can I say, you have a way of energizing me, my sweet."

She attempted to carefully mount her face, but she was cut short halfway through by Leonie's iron grip hoisting her the rest of the way up. She yelped as she was moved until her slit was nearly pressing against Leonie's face, the hot breath on her cunt setting her senses on fire. Leonie never considered herself to be a very pious woman, but at this moment she thanked every god and goddess she could remember as she stared at the sight before her. Lysithea's pussy, pink and pretty and perfect, hovered just inches away, and she could feel her mouth watering in anticipation. Her trance was broken as Lysithea's voice split the air.

"If this gets uncomfortable, please let me know, alright? Tap my thigh or something," Lysithea said, just barely restraining herself from lowering onto Leonie's mouth.

"Thanks for the concern, but just know that I could suffocate in your pretty little cunt and die a happy woman."

Lysithea couldn't tell whether she groaned out of lust or embarrassment, but right now she couldn't care less. Without another word, she dropped her hips, and Leonie's mouth instantly met her pussy with great hunger. Lysithea fell forward at the sensation, gripping up at the headboard as Leonie chuckled beneath her, nose exhaling against delicate white hairs. Her tongue dragged over her folds, torturously slow, gathering up the generous amount of slick that had accumulated there. Wetness trickled from her core like a fine white wine, and even if the flavor didn't quite match up Leonie was certain she could get drunk off of it anyways. Her hands gripped at her wife's hips to keep her in place as she steadily worked her movements up, a gush of wetness hitting her tongue as the result of her squeezing the soft flesh above her.

"That's it, sweet thing—" Leonie cooed between licks. 

Lysithea had tried to maintain herself throughout the night, but the earlier experience of using the strap-on on Leonie had certainly taken its toll on her both mentally and physically. So now that Leonie was eagerly lapping at her cunt like she was dying of thirst, Lysithea lost any sense of composure she thought she had remaining. Her hips worked alongside Leonie's hands, compliant in going wherever that wonderful mouth worked its wonders best. Just as she reached her hand down to tangle her hand in Leonie's hair, the tongue going wild on her folds paused before pushing up into her entrance. Leonie never was the quickest learner in the academy, but she had enough knowledge to take the damn-near scream that ripped from Lysithea's mouth as a sign to keep going.

Being able to wriggle her tongue inside of Lysithea's entrance was an experience in its own right, but Leonie knew that there was only so much she could do with her mouth alone. She removed one hand from Lysithea's hips and maneuvered it under her chin, sliding two fingers up into her while the whole of her mouth moved up to her clit. The introduction of fingers made Lysithea's hips jump so much that Leonie had trouble keeping her secured with her spare hand. Leonie's lips pressed around Lysithea's clit and sucked before releasing it with an audible wet pop, then taking it back inside and repeating the motion several times over.

_Pop. Pop. Pop._

The combined sensations of Leonie's mouth and fingers were driving Lysithea ever so close to that precipice, and she knew it was only a matter of time before she'd let go. Her voice sounded nothing short of desperate as she spoke. "Fuck, Leonie, I'm almost there. Keep going." 

Leonie suddenly slid her fingers out to grab Lysithea with both hands, pressing her tight against her mouth as her lips wrapped around her clit, tongue sliding over the small nub in hard circular strokes until Lysithea was screaming and crashing over that blissful edge. Every moan and shout that came roaring from Lysithea's throat spurred her on, her pace unrelenting as she eagerly welcomed the slick juices that covered her face. 

As Lysithea came down from her high, Leonie took her time to soothe her tongue over the twitching folds of her cunt, lazily lapping away and observing every little shift in the muscles of her thighs as she did so. Lysithea remained perched above her face, mouth open and gasping while she attempted to catch her breath. Her hand kept its place in Leonie's hair, nails dragging ever so gently along her scalp as her thighs trembling around her face, held up by loving, supporting hands. 

Leonie relieved her mouth from its duties and gazed up at the result of her hard work. Lysithea's cunt—beautifully pink and raw in the aftermath of it all—still looked so enticing. Some wonderful mixture of her spit and Lysithea's juices dripped from it in the most tantalizing way imaginable. Her own cunt throbbed at the sight. It was like a spell had been cast on Leonie, and the more she stared, the more her desire grew. Lysithea had done such a good job earlier that only one orgasm seemed an unfair trade, and that just didn't sit well with Leonie one bit. After all, she had worked up an appetite and one round simply wouldn't suffice.

Just as soon as Lysithea attempted to lift her hips up and away from Leonie's face, strong hands anchored her back down. Leonie's devilish lips were back on her cunt before she could even begin to utter an objection. Lysithea had to gather all of her remaining energy just to keep herself from toppling down, her knees getting weaker and weaker with every little movement of Leonie's tongue against her. Leonie stopped herself for a moment to catch her breath, gasping as she looked up to see her wife trembling, her chest rising and falling while she gripped desperately at the orange shock of hair beneath her. _Goddess, she was so perfect._

"Leo-Ah! Again?"

Leonie broke away, the lower half of her face drenched with spit and slick. A particular little string connected her panting mouth to Lysithea's quivering lips. "Do you want me to stop?" 

"N-no. Goddess, Leonie, more—!"

Leonie shot her a wink and a smile before driving her tongue back between her lower lips with renewed fervor. Lysithea cursed out into the air and fell back, bracing herself on Leonie's firm legs. 

Lysithea didn't know what to think—not that Leonie's mouth was making that process easy on her. Leonie had this way about her, she noticed. It always had to be some sort of competition with her. It wasn't enough for her to just get even, she had to go back for seconds right after as if just to prove that she could. Of all the women in Fódlan, Lysithea thought that only Leonie could lay flat on her back with another girl riding her face like it was horseback training and still feel like _she_ was the one in charge. 

In the middle of her pleasure-wracked inner ramblings, something glistened in the corner of Lysithea's eye that broke her train of thought. The discarded strap-on that Leonie had tossed aside without a second thought was right beside them, and Lysithea managed to just barely reach over and grab it without breaking that wonderful contact with the other woman's mouth. _Two could play at this game._

Her hands shakily slipped the toy out of its harness and brought it back between Leonie's legs. She gathered her slick for a few seconds before pressing it back inside her walls and Lysithea shuddered at the way her legs trembled and toes curled inside the sheets in response. She wanted to turn all the way around so bad, get the best possible grip she could on the toy and give her love her full attention, but doing so would run the risk of breaking contact with Leonie's tongue for even a split second. Resigning herself to the raw pleasure of the situation, she opted to just press it deep and trusted Leonie's body to keep it in place before shifting her hands behind her, one braced on her wife's knee and the other working at her clit. 

Now Leonie was the one starting to lose control. Lysithea always had a way of working her fingers that drove her insane, and she pressed her hips up against them in little gyrations. Thankfully, Lysithea's newfound angle allowed her to do more of the work, the smaller woman's hips grinding her slick all over her lips and chin in desperate movements. Lysithea was out of it at this point, her hips moving of their own accord and her hand ever so fast on Leonie's clit, stopping every once in a while to make sure the toy was pressed deep inside of her. Her knees felt like they were moments away from giving out as she rocked faster, sloppier, against Leonie's mouth until her tongue hit her clit just right and—

"Oh fuck, Leonie, come on, with me," Lysithea said, her fingers slipping in slick circles around Leonie's clit as she came against her mouth. Leonie wasn't far behind her, the delicate fingers ravishing her clit forcing her over the edge as well. She kept up her work as best as she could while in the midst of her own orgasm, clenching hard around the dildo still stuffed between her tensed up legs. A shared symphony of moans and gasps filled the air of the room as the two rode their pleasure out together. Leonie's body went prone as she let Lysithea catch her balance, feeling the toy being slipped out of her by nimble fingers. Lysithea gave her best attempt at moving off of Leonie but ended up toppling over with one leg still slung over her chest. She honestly wasn't sure if she was capable of moving any more than that for the time being.

Both of them just laid there for a while, catching their breath as they basked in the glow of their aftershocks. Once Leonie felt like she could breathe again, she gently grabbed at Lysithea's leg and left a trail of kisses from her calf to her ankle, murmuring sweet nothings against her skin as she went. Just as she was about to doze off, she felt Lysithea's leg slide off or her body and weight shifting off of the mattress, looking up to see her walking over to the washroom.

"Where are you going? Leonie said, having mustered enough willpower to roll over on her side.

"The bath. I would suggest you do the same," Lysithea muttered over her shoulder.

"You expect me to get out of bed? Now?"

"If you were awake enough to do _that_ a few minutes ago, you're awake enough to take a bath," Lysithea said, turning around and giving her that dreaded look. The 'you know I'm right' look, as Leonie had come to know it.

It took some time for her to muster up the energy, but eventually Leonie groaned and got out of bed to join her, picking up the toy as she went. Once the bathwater was warm and ready, Leonie sunk in and relaxed, watching silently as Lysithea lit some candles to brighten the secluded room. Leonie sat with her back against the wood of the tub and cleaned the toy with a wet, soaped up towel. When Lysithea finally joined her, she set the toy to the side and brought her close. She pressed up against her side, allowing her to wash Leonie off, the wet cloth tracing over faded scars as she did. 

"You know, maybe I should get stabbed more often. The results seem pretty worthwhile to me."

Lysithea was touched, even letting out a giggle at Leonie's joking, but she still had her reservations. "You shouldn't be so cavalier. I don't want to think what might have happened if they got even a little more than that paper cut on you."

Leonie paused. She took hold of Lysithea's cheek and turned it to look her straight in the eyes. "I wouldn't even dream of letting something like that happen. Anything that would risk me never seeing you again could never be worth it."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Even when she was as clean as could be, Leonie decided that she could stay there in the tub if it meant getting to share the moment a little longer. Taking the rag in her hand, she returned the favor and began softly scrubbing along Lysithea's back, content to stay there until the water grew cold and their skin wrinkled. 

**Author's Note:**

> oop sorry if this was awkwardly paced, ive never really written anything this long before. please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! they really mean a lot and all the lovely comments on my last fic motivated me to push through my more than month long writer's block. i know this isnt exactly the most widespread pairing but if this fic does well I would love to make another one with them in the future. 
> 
> im also gonna take some 500-ish word nsfw ship requests to get some more experience. i mostly write for wlw because there is a sore lack of content for them in general but i might take requests for mlm and straight ships if i really vibe with them. requests can be fluffy vanilla type stuff or kinky, but to lay out a few ground rules for kinky stuff i def wont do: bathroom kinks, deviantart kinks, foot stuff, futanari, noncon, and prob some other things that i forgot about, if they get requested i wont be mad but ill respectfully decline
> 
> that might seem like a big list but i def still have a bunch of things that i would love to write so just request whatever and ill see if i can do it. with that said, if you want to request some short wlw pwp just send a request to my cc at https://curiouscat.me/ecxdeyy


End file.
